


Of Monsters and Men

by Daydreamindemon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Werewolf!reader, half-blood!reader, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamindemon/pseuds/Daydreamindemon
Summary: Reader is an American filling a magical and non-magical creature healing position at Hogwarts. Reader meets and falls in love with the resident potions master.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! This is my first ever fanfic, not gonna lie little bit of shameless self-insert. I wanted to add a reader character I could identify with and was different from the typical reader insert fics. Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.

You huffed as you set the remainder of your bags into the back of the carriage. It was a rather warm day in August and you shrugged off the light robes you had worn as you settled into the thestral-drawn carriage, the no-mag clothes your wore significantly more comfortable than the wizarding ones. Seeing as how the students of Hogwarts have yet to start term, you didn’t worry about your state of dress, some shorts and a simple t-shirt that wouldn’t cause your new colleagues to look too far down upon you as you arrived at your new home.  
You thought back on the past month as you had prepared to leave California and arrive here in the Scottish highlands. The weather was vastly different, but not unwelcome as the heat was nowhere near the blistering summers back home. Most of your things were easily transported as you could shrink them to fit in your luggage, even though the castle would provide most of the furniture you would need.  
A large, burly man waved his hand as the carriage drew to a stop at the gates, a warm smile on his face.

“Why you must be Y/N! Name’s Rubeus Hagrid, pleasure tah meet ya” he greeted you as you jumped down from the carriage.

“Yeah, hi! Nice to meet you too Rubeus” you smiled as you offered your hand, which was dwarfed by his larger ones when he shook it.

“You can call me Hagrid if ya want, most people do. The headmistress wanted me tah give ya a little tour o’ the castle before showing’ you tah yer rooms.”

You nodded gently as you grabbed your bags, before being startled by a loud crack. A house elf had appeared before you and gave a small bow before grabbing your luggage. You murmured a soft “thank you” before the creature disapparated with another loud crack. You reached into the seat of the carriage to grab your robes and throw them on before heading into the castle.  
The tour went rather fast as the castle had you enraptured in its large size and beauty, and you were thankful you arrived a month early to become used to your new home. The important places were easy to remember, such as the hospital wing, the great hall, the staff room, and the library. Hagrid had brought you to a door guarded by a rather ornate tapestry. A large black goat with a crown of flowers was surrounded by witches, his gaze landed upon you as you approached the door.

“The password ya gave the headmistress s’all set, this is yer rooms lass. If ya ever need anythin’ just ask.” He gave you a warm smile.

“Thank you Hagrid, I appreciate your help.”

“I’ll be seeing ya around, most ah the staff don’t come for another week or so. If ya ever need any company my hut’s always open”

You waved goodbye as the half-giant went back to tending the grounds. Turning your attention to the tapestry, the goat patiently waiting for your response.

“Hircine”

The goat bowed his head as the you heard the door unlock behind it. Candles along the walls lit up as you entered the room, brightening the room with a cozy feel. You glanced around the room noting the chairs, loveseat, and small table by the fireplace, a desk and two bookshelves on the other. There was a single door on the other side of the room, pushing it open you realized it led to a rather spacious bedroom. A large four-poster bed was along the middle of one wall with end tables on either side, and a chest of drawers with a matching wardrobe was along the other, a full length mirror near them.  
You noticed your trunks had been placed on the rug in the center of the room, waiting to be unpacked. Before settling in, you checked the other door in the room, which led to a moderate sized bathroom with a single sink, shower, and separate soaking tub. You were absolutely ecstatic and couldn’t wait to draw a calming bath with your own special blend of herbs. Heading back to your bedroom, you started unpacking your things. With a wave of your hand towards the chest and wardrobe, your clothes went flying out of your trunk and in to their respective places.  
Next you sent your books to the bookshelves, arranging them by subject type as you had a mix of magical and No-Maj tomes. Lastly, you placed small decorative items around to make the space feel like home. Pictures of friends and family on the desk, your favorite mug on the table by the chairs and couch, a falsa blanket on the couch and bed, and some framed posters of the No-maj bands and movies you loved. After finishing the last poster, you felt something furry wrap itself around your leg. You smiled as you looked down, before picking up your familiar and rubbing his neck.

“Well, here’s our new home Salem, at least the views are gorgeous and you have plenty of mice to hunt.” You quipped as the black cat purred in your arms. He gave a soft meow in return.

Being a half-blood had its advantages, growing up knowing both the Magic and non-magical world gave you a large breadth of knowledge and experience. It’s also what helped you get hired in the first place. Headmistress McGonagall reached out to you for your work in animal and magical creature medicine, and the fact that you used both magical and non-magical methods in caring and treating for them. You had been “off the grid” from the magical world for a small stint, getting an education in animal medicine and practicing for a few years before returning and applying what you had learned into magical theory and merging both concepts.  
You were truly happy to start working on a larger scale, serving not only Hagrid’s beasts but the familiars in the school as well. Occasionally you would be expected to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing if she had too many cases, which you didn’t mind. Grabbing Salem, you tempted him with a walk around the grounds before bed, to which he happily agreed by jumping down and leading you out to the entrance hall.  
You enjoyed the walk around the grounds, you learned where Hagrid’s hut and the herbology greenhouses were, and even got a peak at the forbidden forest and black lake. You decided a swim would be in order before the term started, it wouldn’t be good to have students see you in that state of undress. As for the forest, you had other plans and would be exploring more of it throughout your time at Hogwarts. As the sky got dark you looked up at the stars, feeling a tinge of sadness at the unfamiliar constellations above you. In due time, I will learn to love these ones too, you told yourself before calling Salem to head back into the castle.  
As you walked through the entrance hall, Salem wove between your legs making you stagger a bit and almost crashing into another figure. After coming to an immediate halt and gaining your balance, you look up at the man in your path. His appearance was striking to say the least; black hair flowing down to his shoulders, irises a stunning obsidian, tall with broad shoulders, voluminous black robes, all topped off with and intense scowl.

“I’m sincerely sorry, I didn’t mean to be in your way,” you breathed a little sheepishly. “My cat seemed dead set on tripping me tonight.”

He glanced down briefly at your familiar, Salem meowing in response. He brought his gaze back to you before responding.

“American, I presume?” He rumbled. Good fucking lord, now was not the time for your hormones to react to that voice.

“Oh yeah, sorry! Where are my manners?” You stumbled. “ My name’s Y/N, I’m the new healer for magical and non-magical creatures.” You extended your hand with a cheery smile.

He looked you over briefly before hesitantly taking your hand to shake it.

“Severus Snape, potions master.” He replied.

“Nice meeting you, Severus. I’m heading in for the night, I’ll see you around?” You asked nervously.

“Obviously,” he deadpanned.

As you made your way back to your rooms, you leaned on the door as you shut it and let out a long breath. Salem meowed questioningly from his newly claimed spot on the couch.

“Don’t you start with me young man, it wouldn’t have been embarrassing if you hadn’t almost caused me to fall in to him.” You glared at the cat, who seemed completely unfazed as he groomed himself.

You readied yourself for bed, changing into basket ball shorts and an old t-shirt before looking at yourself in the mirror. You were always fluctuating with how you felt about yourself. Some days you thought that you were absolutely beautiful, while others you could hardly look at yourself without crying. You couldn’t help but wonder what Severus thought when he looked at you. You weren’t conventionally feminine like most women, with your extremely short brown hair and your smaller lobe gauges and hoops in the tops of both ears. You figured you at least had your curves going for you, with full hips and thighs and breasts that were the perfect size for your body. Your tan and healthy glow probably helped matters too, you mused.  
Sighing as you flopped on the bed, Salem jumped up and settled in next to you, purring loudly as you rubbed his back. Maybe tomorrow will be different, you reassured yourself before falling asleep.


End file.
